Bite out of Remnant (official)
by Roar of Titans
Summary: After a failed mission with the Suicide Squad and Batman, Waylon Jones, a.k.a Killer Croc finds himself on Remnat. Soon after, he meets a certain Bull and Kitty. Now in world full of people like him and monsters greater than himself, will he become the Monster once more, or be the Hero?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first fanfic. So I _**hope**_ you enjoy. I was a bit ( **totally** ) confused on how to update so I made another story. Sorry for the confusion.

*WARNING* *INTRUDER ALERT*

"Just great! Now every lab coat and grunt knows we're here" exclaimed a masked man. "Oh lighten up, will ya! Now we get to have some fun! Nice going Croc" replied a colorful woman. "Thank you" responded a large scaly figure. "Don't complement him you pyscho" said the masked man known as Deadshot to the woman who was simultaneously giving him the bird and giving a thumbs up towards the scaly man. "Yeah, this is good. We can work with this" murmured the leader of what is the Suicide Squad, Rick Flag. "While Croc causes a diversion, the rest of us can sneak in towards the objective. Anyone who wants to join go." A pale hand rose like a volunteering student. "Ooh, I wanna go, I wanna go" squealed Harley Quinn. She jumped on to Crocs shoulders and brandished her oversized mallet, "To battle my trusted steed!" "I'm not a horse" Croc responded while running towards the oncoming troops.

The sound of gunfire can be heard as Harley ducked for cover. A soldier tossed a grenade at her, only do it to be batted away towards in oncoming vehicle by her mallet. Croc was just shredding everyone close to him, ocassionally throwing large objects at far away enemies. "Hey Croc" Harley called out. "You ever thought about using a gun before?" Her response was a solid no, so she asked why, "Makes me feel too much like Ducheshot!" Shooting two guards and snapping the neck of another she said, "Oh come on. Just try it. I promise it'll be fun!" Tossing a soldier aside, he looked at an APC prepping to fire missiles. A toothy grin formed as an idea came to his head. Barreling through the guards, he leapt on top of the armored vehicle and proceeded to tear the launcher off. Holding it up, he began shooting rockets at just about everything in front of him. Seeing the many explosions Harley got rush of adrenaline and started to bash the heads of any remaining soldiers. "That's what I'm talking about! Not really a gun, but it works!"

Sitting on a pile of rubble was Harley playing a game on her phone. After all the troops were either killed or fled, all they had to do was wait for the others. Getting bored she started wondering, 'What were we here for again?' "Hey Croc do you remember what the mission was?" "PWrtal CWUBE" he answered while chewing on a scorched body. 'Portal Cube? Does he mean those Boom Tubes that were in the war the Justice League fought...aw crap' her shoulders fell and a look of pure frustration took over as the sound of a jet could heard approaching. "Of course HE would show up! He ALWAYS shows up! The STINKING BATMAN!" Just then a figure descended from the jet. As soon as he touched the floor he spoke, "Stand down." "NO! Every time you show up we're humiliated and end up failing the damn mission" Harley vented as Croc just stood silent. The bat spoke, "This is private property. _My_ property. Now stand down, I'm taking you back to Arkham." It was at that moment Croc lunged for the bat. "NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING BAC TO THAT HELL HOLE! I AM NOT GOING TO BE ANOTHER DAMN TROPHY IN THAT PLACE YOU CALL HELP!" Batman backed away and threw a smoke pellet at Crocs face. "I CAN STILL SMELL YOU!" Croc threw his arm to the left, catching the bat and pinning him down. Having no way of getting out Batman shouted a small explosive in the gapping jaws before him. Swiftly recovering Croc rushed in to fight the bat once more.

Meanwhile Harley had contacted the others of the situation. Rick answered, "We're almost done. I'll have Katan prep the jet. Just keep him busy." Obeying the order, she grabbed a discarded rifle and took aim at the two combatants. 'Dammit' she thought, 'I can't get a clear shot without him Croc...oh wait he's bulletproof.' Pulling the trigger, she emptied the clip, most shots hitting her companion while others were expertly dodged by her target. After reloading she noticed that Waylon was keeping Batmans back towards her. She smiled, "Good Croc" as a bullet tore through Batmans shoulder. This was all Croc needed to pin the bat once more. 'Not good' Batman thought, 'He's gotten stronger and that shot just barely grazed the joint. I need' reaching for his belt, Batman pressed a button, causing a pod to fall from his plane. Using every ounce of energy in his suit to shock the monster off of him, he ran towards the pod, revealing it to be a mech suit about the same size as Killer Croc. Once inside, the mech came to life, banging its fists together as a sign of challenge. Rushing towards the roaring behemoth, it met the incoming fist with its own.

Harley stared in awe at the slugfest before her. "Woah...it's like I'm watching one of those Japanese movies. It's AWESOME! Now if Croc can only breath fire." Watching the fight once more. Slashing at the suits face, Croc managed to distort the visual sensors, using the opportunity, he maneuvered around it to deliver a suplex forming a small crater. Not given the bat a chance to recover, he started curve stomping it deeper into to the ground.

"Hack. How's it coming along" Rick asked the newest member of the squad. "Hold on. This thing uses alien technology, so I'm simultaneously using an known data on it while decoding it. Give me six minutes" was he reply. All of a sudden the ceiling began to shake. "What in blimey was that" asked a man with a blue beanie. "Sounds like their putting up quite the fight against Batman, Boomerang" answered Deadshot. The shaking grew until a part of the ceiling collapsed. Through the rising dust Cpt. Boomerang saw a familiar looking reptile beating on a familiar looking robot. "Bloody hell" he muttered. "YEAH CROC! Give'em hell" shouted Harley as she entered through the door. Managing to punch Croc off, Batman rose only to be bombarded with bullets from Deadshot, with a boomerang being lodged in his chest piece. Grabbing a cement tablet, he chucked it at the huddle group. The stood up and began firing at Batma, with Croc tackling him through a support beam. Taken enough damage, the mech powered down. "How does it feel to be trapped!? How does it feel to lose" gloated Croc as he began to tear the bat out of the suit. "Guys! I got it" exclaimed Hack. "You. Don't know...what. You're doing" Batman choked out from the crushing grip around his neck. The case began to emit a strange sound, only for it send a shockwave across the room knocking everyone down. The alarms went off again.

*WARNING* *BOOM TUBE MALFUNTION DETECTED* *PLEASE EVACUTE THE AREA*

Using the state of confusion, Batman grappled up through the hole to escape. "The box is going to suck in everything and collapse in on itself" Hack yelled over the alarms. "EVERYONE OUT" ordered Rick. The group began to make their way out of the room, except Harley stopped to look back at the damaged batsuit.

"Is everyone on here" Rick shouted on the plane. He noticed one member was missing. "Where's Harley!" Deadshot pointed towards the crumbling facility, "There!" Harley was sprinting towards the jet with the head of the mech suit in her arms. The ground beneath her was cracking. "Just leave her. We can't stay here" Cpt. Boomerang said. Rick Flag looked back at him with anger. "I am NOT leaving anyone behind!" "Well think of something" Deadshot commented. The others didn't notice Croc walking towards the end of the ramp. He knew what he was about to due would end up killing him, but the world would be better of without a monster like him running around. So without hesitation, Killer Croc, Waylon Jones, jumped off to rescue his teammate.

'OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP' Harley thought as she sprinted towards the jet with the the ground beneath her tearing itself apart. 'Please don't leave without me. Please don't leave without me. Wait is that Croc?' "Croc we need to run the other direct-WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Harley shouted as Croc grabbed her by the waist. She knew what was about to happen, "Croc WAIT! If you do this you're gonna give me the "feels", she pleaded as Croc just positioned his arm as one would when throwing a football, but not before snapping a tooth with his free hand and giving it to her. "See you on the other side" was all he said before throwing her towards the jet, the rest of squad catching her. He waved goodbye and gave a thumbs up as he was sucked into the BOOM TUBE.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm doing this on an iPad, so it's really confusing trying to post new chapters. Thank you for the favorites and follows! ( **makes us feel happy** ) And to that reviewer ( _who's name I accidentally forgot. I'm so sorry!_ ) the answer is, yes I will be giving Croc arua. I kinda did a tease in the first chapter about a weapon he might get and what his semblance will be.

* * *

In the middle of red a forest lies the remains of a facility. Any onlookers from the sky would notice it like a sore thumb. In the middle of this lays a large clawed hand. It seems lifeless, still as if it were part of granite itself. It twitches, then grasps the air and flexes. The piles of concrete shift as a large body rises. The figure takes a look at his surroundings not recognizing the setting.

"Where the hell am I" the man known as Killer Croc asks. He feels a miming sensation in his right arm. He looks down, "What the fuck happened to my arm!? It's all broken and facing the wrong way!" All ready feeling his healing factor work to repair the damage he contemplates to snap the limb back in place. 'It should heal on its own, but that could take a while and if I need to fight I'll need it.' Having decided, Croc gently grabs his arm, and swiftly breaks it into place.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGHHRRRR!"

A pained roar echoes scaring small birds away through the seemingly abandoned forest.

Taking deep breaths of air to steady himself, Croc grumbles, "Now I'm hungry."

Searching through the wreckage around him, Croc manages to find two bodies that traveled with him. Sitting down he begins to munch on both of them, wondering about what his next meal's going to be, or if his friends made it alright. The Suicide Squad was never something he _wanted_ to be in, but compared to what his life was like before, he would've signed up as soon as they got to his cell.

When he first met the team, he hated them. Plain and simple. With the exception of Harley, Diáblo, and eventually Cpt. Boomerang. If he was honest, they were the closet thing to a family that he had. And Amanda Waller was a way better nanny than his bitch of an aunt. She was fair, not evil as most would say. He was guaranteed to have fun and get free meals daily. When they succeeded on a big mission, he even got a clean swimming pool. Which was just in an abandoned school nearby.

It was nice. Is what he's trying to say. None of the members really cared about his appearance. He was part of the team. He had a purpose. Be the "big scary monster that eats everyone and keeps us safe" as Harley would put it.

Now.

He doesn't know what to do.

Sighing, he went back to eating. Until he smelled a weird scent and a few low growls behind him.

* * *

Three figures were sprinting through the forest of Forever Fall. One male and a pair of females following. The figures wore black cloaks and white masks resembling monsters. The creatures of Grimm, as the world calls them.

"Come on! I thought cats were suppose to be light on their feet? If you lose you have to a wear a bell when we get back" shouted one of the pair.

"Who knew you were so cold-blooded, Illia" chuckled back the other, as they raced against each other.

"Quite you two" ordered the leader of the trio. A red haired man with small horns poking out from his head. "In case you've forgotten, we were sent to discover the source of the disturbence" he scolded. "Hopefully it'll be a crashed Schnee shipment" he added.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGHHRRRR!"

The three stopped their sprint, hearing the frightening roar.

"What was that? Some sort of Grimm" asked Illia.

"I've never heard one like that" stated the black-haired woman with now visible cat ears. She looked to red head.

"Adam?" The man stared forward before continuing to jog, "Whatever it is. It's at the location. Let's go." The cat eared woman followed immediately. While Illia stayed back a few seconds, before following as well.

* * *

The three made their way towards the remains of the facility. Staying in the trees to observe. Cat ears looked confused at the sight, not expecting _this_ to appear in the forest. Adam was just wondering how something like this could go unnoticed for so long.

"What is something like this doing so close to base" Illia voiced out their thoughts.

"It looks recent. We should check for survivors" Cat ears voiced out.

Adam looked at her. "And if we do?"

"We help them out obviously" she stated.

Adam hummed at the thought. If there are any survivors, he would only help if they were Faunus, if they were Human however, he would act as if they weren't even there.

"Guys? What is that" hushed out Illia, pointing out at a group of strange looking creatures. They looked like giant black bears with armor and red eyes. There were four of them. These were a sub-species of the creatures of Grimm, Ursa.

"It's a pack of Grimm. Three Ursa minors and an Ursa Major" Adam deducted. But they don't usually travel together like this. Not unless there's a huntsman or a village nearby."

"I see that" Illia said. She then pointed to the left, "What is that?"

* * *

Croc stared at the four creatures before him. Specifically at the one that was the obvious alpha of the group. The creature looked as confused as he was. Both of them trying to figure out what to do in this situation. Croc was just enjoying his meal before these things showed up. 'They look like Bears' he thought. 'I never had bear before. Wonder what it tastes like.' Going by his instinct of hunger, Croc reared back his fist and sucker punched the Creature before him, sending it back twenty feet. Then he lunged at one of the smaller creatures, ripping out its throat.

~Munch Munch~

"Blugh!" These things taste disgusting! Like those cigarettes Ducheshot smokes" Croc stated as he tried cleaning his tongue with a stone. Finished, he looked at the remaining two. "Wait. Where'd the other one go" he scratched his head as black mist could be seen rising into the air.

"Doesn't matter! Cause now I'm hungry and you don't even taste decent!"

The bears snarled at him before attacking. One bit down on his still healing arm, getting a roar of pain in response. And a clawed finger through the eyes. The other bear slashed at his back, sharp claws drawing small amounts of blood. Croc turned around.

"Those aren't claws! These are" he shouted as he began slashing at the exposed chest before him. There were no guts, only black blood coursing through exposed red viens. Finished killing the creature, Croc turned around only to receive a concrete tablet to the face. Looking up, he saw the one responsible was the bear he punched at the start.

Now taking a closer look he saw that these creatures were black and white, with some red. They resembled animals, but clearly were not. They also had armor, which he actually found interesting, like his own scales and skin. The difference between this creature and the others before were, it was larger and it has more armor covering its body. The most noticeable deference from the rest, were the giant spikes on its back.

The bear dodged the return of its previous weapon, roaring in defiance.

"Heh. So you're smarter. You're little friends didn't try that at all" Croc raised his fists.

"Let's see what you got."

* * *

The cat eared girl watched the fight between the two. She was surprised to say the least. Being able to hear the figure from her current position, she thought him crazy when he bit the Ursa and just challenged the Major to a fist fight. Then she thought herself crazy when the Grimm actually complied and started fighting with only its fists.

The appearance of the green figure proved that there was indeed a survivor, and when she first saw him walk towards the Grimm, she reached for her weapon, intending to help. But the flying Ursa proved he needed no such thing, even taking a bite out of one. That and using claws to combat the Grimm showed he was adept to fighting and a faunus. What kind? She wasn't sure. She had never seen one like him in Menagerie before she left her...'No. They made there choice and I made mine. They want to be cowards, let them! When the White Fang achieves equality, then they'll see!'

"HAHAHAHAHA! That was fun!"

She looked back at the cheering figure. He almost seemed like a child that just got of a roller coaster.

"Let's go say hello. I'll talk. Remove your masks when I introduce us" Adam said to the two. They nodded and quietly climbed down the trees. Making their way to the stranger.

* * *

'Never saw anything like that back home. Actually maybe I have?' Crocs stomach growled. 'Still hungry. I wonder if those trees taste as good as the sme-huh?' He picked up the scent of three new figures coming close. Turning around he saw three people walking up two him, a man in the front and a woman on each side, all wearing masks and having an animalistic feature, save for one.

"Greetings. My name is Adam Taurus of the White Fang. These two are my companions", he removed his mask and gestured to each of them as they introduced themselves.

"Illia Amitola" said a currently white woman. She was staring at his chest and shivering, that much Croc could tell.

He looked to the last one who removed her mask carefully. Her Amber eyes stared into his.

"My name is Blake Belladonna. What's yours?"

He stared at the three before introducing himself.

"Waylon Jones. Killer Croc."

* * *

Thank you for the amount of favorites and follows you gave this story! I'll try to update it regularly, now that I have it settled down. Next chapter I'll be skipping straight to Croc being in the White Fang. I have the story planned to have him fall out before Blake, as he will play a part in her decision to leave. Thank you! Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Thank you for the follows and favorites! I forgot to mention that all characters used in this story are owned by their respectful creators.

It had been nearly a week since Killer Croc has entered the world of Remnant. In that amount of time he had encountered his first Grimm, as he was later informed, and apparently after meeting a trio of Faunus, managed to join a terrorist organization called The White Fang. He didn't know that though, at least not yet. It had seem that Adam Taurus viewed Croc as being true White Fang material. His intimidating figure and ruthlessness were perfect.

Soon after the four returned to the White Fang base, Croc was "interrogated" for information about himself. Picture the surprised looks on their faces when he mentioned a world of flying men and woman powerful enough to put Hunters to shame, and that he was part of an organization dedicated to protecting the world at the expense of their lives. Most shockingly to those present was that he was not a Faunus, there was no Aura, and there was no such thing as Grimm!

"Yeah. So can I get something to eat" Croc asked after minutes of silence.

After not getting a reply he began to stand, only to have the cat eared girl exclaim, "You live in a world were the Grimm don't exist!? What you did to save your partner was noble, but still why would you lea" "That's enough Blake!"

Adam stared down his partner. "Did you not listen to his story? Obviously he didn't come here on purpose!"

"Yes, but living in a world without monsters like those sounds like p" "Your wrong." She was interrupted once more, this time by the scaly occupant.

"There are monsters in my world that are far worse than those chew toys!" He began to exit the room, before looking over his shoulder, "I should know. I'm one of them."

"Well that was wierd" commented Illia as she reigned in her thoughts.

"Since appearantly he's not from here or a Faunus, what do we do" Blake turned to Adam, who currently had his mask on, concealing his expressions.

Adam thought over the information. While it was honestly surprising to say the least, Adam still thought Croc to be a worthy ally to the White Fang. He gave his answer, "We let him stay. Inform him of what it is we do. Then recruit him for a few missions. If he proves himself, then we send to him to Sienna Khan. See if she'll allow his stay in The White Fang."

"And if he decides to leave" asked Blake.

"He won't" was his reply.

*Time Change*

Three months have now passed since Waylon Jones a.k.a Killer Croc, entered in to the world of Remnant. He had successfully passed any test Adam had put him through. He then met Sienna Khan, who he hit on. Being officially integrated into the The White Fang, Croc had been chosen to stay with the base that found him. Shortly after he started to become friends with various members, even befriending Illia, who was terrified of him, and Blake who he became close with.

Croc had learned much from this world. Well not a lot since he only ever visited towns or villages nearby, and fight as a member of the terrorist group. He was mostly used as the big gun for missions that required muscle.

It was fun. Until he figured out what was really going on with The White Fang. (He found out that Adam was actually going crazy, and doesn't want to be a part of it)

He had no problem doing what he did. Heck he was praised as a hero by other members, now that felt weird. But he can't really see what the motivation is. 'Equality I guess? But I had that back in my world and it didn't really change much' Croc thought as he stared at the shattered moon in the night sky.

In truth he didn't care for the goals of The White Fang, he just wanted something to do. Like the Suicide Squad. Except the Squad worked in secrecy and for the beniffet of _all_ humanity. Not just _one_ race of people. Now that he thought about it, he could tell these methods were wrong, he wasn't blind like everyone seems to be.

He needed to get out. But he didn't want to leave his new "friends". Like Illia and Blake. Maybe he could get them to come with him. That Menagerie place they talked about seems ideal.

"What are you thinking about" someone asked a few feet behind him.

"The Fang" Croc replied without looking. "What about you Blake, I can smell your distressed."

"You know sometimes I think you _do_ have a semblance. Your just hiding it" she chided with a small smile.

"Yeah. Still don't know how those work" Croc replied while signaling her to sit next to him.

She complied and began gazing at the stars with him, before taking a deep breath. "It's about the Fang as well. Well actually it's more about Adam. He just seems to be changing so much and so fast. I don't like it." Croc just hummed contemplating about telling her of his decision to leave.

"Thinking about leaving?"

"What? No" was her instant reply. "Well...maybe. *sigh* I don't know." She sat there in silence for a bit. "When he leader of The White Fang changed, so did its actions. Peaceful protests became violent. Members where taught how to fight, to kill. I saw all of this yet I continued to follow Adam, because in my mind I thought 'He knows what's best'. But now?"

Croc just waited for her to continue.

"I want equality for everyone. Before I thought that all those protests were doing something. But all it achieved were stones and deaf ears. The Fang changes, we fight back, and what do we get, bullets and fear." She looked to Croc, "I've realized now that this was all wrong. Aren't you going say anything?"

He continued to avoid her gaze, but he responded. "Everyone thinks their ideas are right. The Humans think their right, the Faunus think their right. That's why when they call us terrorists we call ourselves freedom fighters. Heh! And no one will convince anyone of anything! People _hate_ what they don't understand. So when uncertainty comes, panic follows." He shifted himself to stare directly at her. "Guess what follows next."

"Fear" Blake replied wide eyed, seemingly coming to an understanding. "So you're saying that the reason humans treat us how they do is because they don't understand us? And that confusion causes panic, then anger, then everyone else follows. And because of it all, they want us gone, like a student throwing away his test because he doesn't understand it!" She stood. "Croc you're a genius!"

"Eh don't thank me, I got it from a video game. Ending was pretty cliché." He stood as as well, "Look what I'm trying to say is that you just need to show them that you're as human as they are."

"But we can't do that behind a mask" Blake summarized in realization. Her expression fell however. Leaving Croc to wonder about the sudden silence. "Your leaving aren't you" she accused in a quite voice. Her answer was a solid 'yep'. "First you ask me if _I'm_ leaving, then you listen to me rambling about my doubts, then you give me this little speech saying that we're going for equality the wrong way!"

Croc put his large hands on her shoulder. "Calm down Ms. Detective. I already said yes." He let go. "After we get back from the next mission, I'll be announcing my leave from The Fang. If you want, you could leave with me."

"Where would we go?"

"I was thinking you could join that Hunters Academy. Be a Huntress."

"Like that'll work. I'm a part of the Fang."

"Use fake transcripts."

"Even if I did, somehow fooling the headmaster, how would I fit in? There are bound to be some racist kids that'll make my life there miserable."

"I don't know? Where a bow!"

"You really think a bow is going to fool an academy full of hunters and huntresses?"

Croc grabbed her shoulders once more. "Look. Point is, I'm leaving. I only asked because your my friend, one of the only friends I've had. The choice is up to you."

Blake looked into his yellow eyes, somewhat like hers but not quite. She released a sigh, "Give me more time to think about it."

Croc nodded and began to walk to the edge of the roof, "Well. I'm going to bed" he jumped down to the ground and began walking to his little hut. Blake looked over him with a smile. "Good night Waylon. Don't let the Grimm bugs bite!"

"Ha! Like they could get past my scales!"

Apologies for the wait. Something was going wrong with the website, not letting me make documents. So I just exported a previous chapter and edit it making this chapter. **Don't think about, point is we tried. Also Happy New Years!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, sorry for the wait. My excuse was that I had to come up with an original story for a class of mine, so it took up a lot of my time. That and finals! Sorry and we hope you enjoy!

Today was the day.

The day that Killer Croc would leave the White Fang. All he needed to do was wait till the end of the mission, and he would tell Adam and everyone else.

The mission was simple, infiltrate a warehouse full of dust and steal it. Croc thought of it as another bank heist back when he was in Gotham. The problem was Adam seemed a bit _too_ excited about the whole thing. Turns out the warehouse belonged to The Schnee Company, which he didn't care about, but it was the last job he'd do for them, so why not?

Croc was in the back of a van the Fang stole. Blake was with him, readying her weapon Gambal Shroud or something. She was to secure the shipments while he caused a diversion. Once she was done she looked up to meet Crocs eyes staring into her own.

He didn't say anything, just stared. After a few minutes Blake began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Have you thought about my little offer?"

"Is that what the silence was about? I thought you got hungry for a second", she joked.

"I'm always hungry. But that's not the point", he replied with an even tone. "The point is I'm leaving after this, and I'd like for you to come with me."

"You don't have to go? Adam's getting better" she reasoned.

"You honestly believe that! Blake where raiding a warehouse full of dust. What use does the Fang have for it? The only reason Adam wanted to do this was because it's from the Schnee's! You do know that they'll just use this as an excuse to hate your kind even more right? Not to mention there'll be a lot of people gaurding it."

"You think Adam's going to kill them or something he would nev" she was interrupted by a number.

"Six...six people were killed on the last raid mission."

Blake's eyes widened, " H-he wouldn't on purpose! It was probably self-defense!"

"They were unarmed Blake. They were simply running and he chased them down while you were all distracted."

"Why didn't you stop him" she hushed out.

"By the time I noticed, it was too late. I'm sorry Kitty." Croc never really cared about it, he's killed more people without care before, he's ate people before! But seeing someone you cared about become corrupted because of it, felt odd. He simply watched as she cast her head down. He waited for a few moments. "Your call. If you wanna stay, stay. But I'm leaving."

"... I-I need...a little bit more time" she replied with a whisper.

The van slowed down. "We're here. Get ready" he said while prepping to jump out as soon as the signal was given. Blake steeled herself, leaving her current thoughts until this was over.

Having knocked a few guards protecting the crates, Blake looked around the facility. She had no idea how'd it appear. Being surrounded by a forest, she expected it to look like a fortress.

To be honest, it looked more like a prison than anything else. Tall walls surrounded the entire facility, with the only entrance being the main gate which seemed to close down, becoming a part of the wall once more.

Securing a few boxes, the Fang loaded the crates into the van. Only to be stopped by an incoming Bullhead. The Bullhead began to lower troops to ground and a gunner began opening fire.

Croc rushed in to cover a group, the bullets bouncing of his back, with some lodging themselves in.

After slicing a guards arm off, Adam saw the predicament they were in. Sheathing his blade, he began to 'charge up'. After a few seconds he let loose a wave of red energy towards the airship, making it crash into the side of the warehouse.

"Alright let's move! Get in the van" he shouted just before a large explosion erupted behind them.

The remains crates of dust began to react to the spreading fire, causing a chain of explosions.

*LOCKDOWN COMMENCING*

As the sirens went off, the troops began to leave the facility.

"There gonna trap us in" Adam realized. "Where leaving NOW!"

Blake ran towards the exit, only to stop and help a downed Fang member. Supporting them on her shoulder, Blake made her way towards the exit. As she was approaching the gate she looked up to see it closing down on them, she looked back to see more injured Fang members making their way. Making her decision, she shoved her comrade out and prepared to evade the giant door. Except it didn't come down.

Looking back, she saw that Croc had caught it before it could close. Supporting the weight as best he could, Croc kept the door up for the Fang to get out. "Make...sure...everyone's out" he shouted towards her. Nodding her head, Blake began to drag out as many living members as she could find.

That was until the howls of an unlucky Faunus warned them, "GRIMM! They're comi-" his cries were muted as large Beowolf bit down on his head.

Panic became the base instinct for everyone else. Many Fang members fled as others tried to halt the incoming monsters.

"Aw shit" Croc watched the ensuing massacre. Some of Fang members the stayed to fight were losing badly, Adam was doing fine though. He was enjoying it actually, 'Go figure' Croc thought.

"Alright that's everyone! We need to leave" Blake shouted as she ran out.

"TeLL thAT to Adam!"

"You don't have to keep holding it up anymore" she said before turning around, only to meet the eyes of a behemoth like Grimm charging at her. Reacting on instinct she created a clone and dodged as it flew to tackle her. Except instead of hitting her it tackled Croc instead.

"WALYON" she cried as the gate closed, locking both monsters in.

"Son of a." Croc rose after the surprise attack that actually hurt. "What the hell hit me?" A roar was his answer as a large Grimm he never encountered before charged with giant fist. Not having time to dodge, Croc took the punch like a champ and spartan kicked it away.

"That hurt" he said rubbing his jaw. He lifted his claws up, "But this is gonna hurt more."

The Grimm roared again, this time pounding its chest. Croc merely grinned at this.

"Alright King Kong lets go!"


	5. Chapter 5

One could say that some bad decisions were made here.

Like how Killer Croc decided to mess with a killer gorilla instead of killing it immediately, or the fact he thought that eating dust would be a good idea.

*NOISESASEALWOULDMAKE*

"W-HY *SEALNOISE* DID I *SEALNOISE* THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA!?" "MY !$ & INSIDES ARE BURNING!"

From behind I distorted chuckling could be heard. Turning around Croc saw the Grimms shoulders rise and fall repeatedly, while a whistling sound came from its mouth.

Rage filled Croc as he figured out that this gorilla was laughing at him. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? I'M GONNA RIP YOU A *SEALNOISE*. The chuckling only intensified, getting louder and louder until a fist silenced it.

Croc was done playing around. Using his claws, he cut at the beasts right arm; dodging a left hook, he struck the arm again and with a final slash, sliced the arm off. Another claw slashed at its eyes, leaving blinded. Out of sheer pain and anger the Grimm raised its left fist to smash it on Croc's face, except it was caught by two scaly hands. Placing his left foot on the Grimm's chest, Croc began to pull against the ape until the other arm came off as well. And it of course it did. The giant fist once belonging to the creature of darkness, soon came crashing down on its own head.

Croc was regaining his breath as the Grimms body began to dissipate.

"King Kong ain't got shit on *SEALNOISE* Suddenly he fell clutching his stomach.

"Oh God this hurts, this hurts so bad. I, need to get this out of me." He looked towards his stomach and saw it glow a faint orange. 'It's gonna $&! explode inside me!' Making a swift decision, he punched his belly and repeated. His punches only getting harder and harder until he threw up everything in his stomach. If one were to look, they'd think his semblance was to vomit magma, it wasn't but it certainly burned his throat like it.

'Out of the dumbest decisions I've made... I'd rank it at #2' Taking a few moments to recover, he finally remembered the burning compound. 'How the hell do I get out?' Looking around he jogged back towards the only exit. The door was thick, _really_ thick. He could probably try and punch his way through, but the whole place would blow by then. Contemplating on what to do, a voice shouted out.

"WAYLON! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?...ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

'Blake. She's still here? Damn my throat, I can't talk.' He slammed the door to try and answer.

"WAYLON IS THAT YOU? KNOCK AGAIN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He slammed the door again. A silent "thank god" was heard. "HANG IN THERE I'LL GET HELP!"

/-/

Blake ran off to find someone, anyone to help. She saw the some of the Fang gathering wounded into the vans while the rest tried to fend off the Grimm. She spotted Adam cutting down a Beowolf. "Adam! It's Waylon, he's trapped in the compound!" Adam turned, his mask "masking" his expression.

"Help get the wounded to safety first. We'll retrieve him after."

She stood for a few seconds wondering what to do. She wanted to help her friend, but the rest of the Fang needed help as well.

"BLAKE! WOUNDED. NOW!" Of course, Adam made the decision for her.

Eigt minutes passed as she got the wounded to safety. As she laid the last one down, an explosion went off, followed by several more. Blake heard each one getting louder and louder. Fear washed over her like a blanket, as she realized that the facility was going up in flames. This fear got her targeted by some of the surrounding Grimm. Raising her weapon she fired her weapon, killing two before the rest lunged at her. She couldn't dodge or activate her semblance in time, but a familiar red blade dispatched them in single motion. Adam grabbed and pushed her into the van. He yelled at the driver to drive before the Grimm noticed them once more.

"WAIT! What about Waylon? We have to go back!" As soon as those words left her mouth, the compound was engulfed in flames. She could only stare in shock as a final explosion went off. A gloved hand gently touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry Blake, Waylon's gone, it's not your fault." But she couldn't hear him clearly, all she understood was "Waylon. Gone. Your fault"

/-/

As the explosions went off around him, Croc tried to find any form of cover. An empty cage fell into his field of vision. It was built of solid metal, the only bars were on the door. 'Just like Arkham', he grimly thought as he went inside.

'This probably won't work, I might die... damn, I really wanted to try that noodle place Blake mentioned.' Curling himself up into a ball, he drowned out the explosions with all the good memories he had with the Suicide Squad, sneaking out and eating pizza with Harley, his friendly talks with June Moon, playing poker with Díablo; and then the memories he had of this world, like scaring Illia to the point she turns white, the respect he got from the White Fang, and the talks with Blake. But what really stuck with him, was the trust and faith they had in him, knowing that he was a good _person._ He focused on that feeling when the flames finally arrived.

The final explosion was quick. The flames subsiding and only continuing to burn on any leftover material. Croc rolled slowly onto his side with great pain and difficulty, the blast all but shredding his scales leaving him bleeding. The pain was the only thing keeping him awake, but he was starting to black out. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard the flapping of wings.

And a single feather landed before him.


End file.
